


In Your Eyes

by peoriapeoria



Series: Fitter of the Species [18]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Sentinel
Genre: Counterculture, Espionage, F/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Security Theater, Social Networking, well-dressed man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 22:19:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3912673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peoriapeoria/pseuds/peoriapeoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naomi Sandburg (of The Sentinel) watches the news as bedlam ensues in Washington, D.C. (Captain America:The Winter Soldier tie-in.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Your Eyes

Naomi watched the destruction in the District of Columbia in horror. She hadn't believed that Captain America had gone rogue and was highly suspicious of the martial law enacted. She recognized the theater of fear as the masked soldier brought her down while SHIELD looked on.

That wasn't all Naomi recognized. Black Widow had cracked that soldier's goggles, so that he had to take them off. She knew those eyes even in phone camera video. Impossibly they were the eyes of her son's father. Captain America knocked his mask off before she was captured. He'd been so sharply groomed then, charming, different than the men in the movement. It had been like a movie, he'd had more than a little resemblance to the fallen James Buchanan Barnes.

The files were scathing. HYDRA, once handmaiden to the Nazis, had infiltrated not just SHIELD but the government and likely much more. The Illuminati were real, but it was no all seeing eye just ever reaching tentacles. Alexander Pierce had been their head for years, now lopped off. A Nobel Prize nominee gloved in blood.

When she surfaced from her reading there were curated, compiled and scored versions of the video on YouTube. The revolution wasn't televised. No one purported to have footage from aboard the helicarrier, but what was out made Naomi certain of two things. James Buchanan Barnes was alive and Captain America was the original. It was the most wrenchingly beautiful, terrible thing.

Finally a statement was made that Captain America was recovering. Congress and the Senate were trying to crucify the Black Widow. Falcon was spotted flying over New York City. No word about the Winter Soldier, The Asset. No word about a POW held by his own government or close approximation. He'd disappeared just as completely as he had back then. Security theater if a man with a metal arm could slip away as a ghost.

**Author's Note:**

> This is thanks to tumblr, Sebastian Stan (especially his jaw) and the photographer. I don't read publicity publications, but the cream rises to my dash, and the stubble and expression just put me into Blair Sandburg state of mind.
> 
> That the movie showdown tips the hat to Luke and Darth Vader...


End file.
